


Guarding the Flag

by MilesM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesM/pseuds/MilesM
Summary: A short story set during a game of Capture the Flag.
Kudos: 6





	Guarding the Flag

The sounds of battle echoed through the forest. The dull thud of Nora's warhammer, the sharp crack of Blake's pistols, and shrill screams of excitement from everybody. Students at Beacon Academy took capture the flag as over-seriously as they took any other competition, but Ruby didn't mind, she liked the fighting. She just wished she was in the thick of it instead of sneaking through the brush.

"I don't know why Blake couldn't do this," she muttered to herself. "She's the ninja in the group. She could just sneak in, get the flag and go, and I could be having fun." An explosion and a fit of Nora-giggles in the distance punctuated her thought. Ruby sighed and trudged on towards Blue Base.

The "Base" was just a small clearing where a few... Procured park benches stood in a square around a blue shirt flag tied to a branch planted in a pile of rocks. And on one of the benches, chin in his hands sat...

"Jaune?"

His head snapped towards Ruby and he sprang towards her, drawing his sword... before tripping over his own feet and collapsing in a heap before her. "Fine," he groaned in frustration, "just take it."

A concerned frown covered Ruby's face. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching down to help Jaune to his feet.

"Oh, sure," he replied, full of false cheer. He sat on one of the benches and Ruby perched on the one adjacent to him. "I mean sure, nobody wanted me to help in the battle. Even my own team said that was a bad idea... But at least they're letting me play!" His face fell and he slumped over, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Even Pyrrha thought I should stay back here and defend the flag. Out of the way."

"Guarding the flag is important!" Ruby rallied, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Without you the game would be pretty short."

"Yeah, but you are just going to take it anyway, I can't stop you."

"I don't HAVE to take it."

"What?" Jaune's head popped up.

"I could help you guard it!" She exclaimed, leaping to her feat and striking an appropriately heroic poise. "We can hang out here and if anybody comes for the flag we can beat them together!"

"But what about your teammates?"

She waved Jaune off. "Oh they're having plenty of fun already. I'd rather make sure you have fun too."

Jaune's face lit up. "You'd really do that for me?" Ruby nodded and he hugged her. "Aww, thanks, Ruby. You're the best." After pulling away he hesitated. "Um, Ruby? I've been sitting out here for a while and I kinda need to... You know. Go."

Ruby giggled, "Alright, I'll watch the flag while you... go."

"Thanks Ruby!" he shouted, jogging off into the woods. "I'll be back soon!"

Jaune walked through the forest until he could no longer see Ruby or the clearing. He heard a rustling and a voice from above. "Did she buy it?"

"I told you she would, Pyrrha," Jaune replied as the amazon dropped from a tree branch above him. "I think we have about ten minutes."

Pyrrha smiled at him. "I think we can win in ten minutes," she said, and they walked together towards Red base.


End file.
